Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling structure of a case and an air heater body in an air heater, and more particularly, to a coupling structure of a case and an air heater body in an air heater that improves the coupling structure between the case and a body of the air heater to enhance the assemblability and fixing force between the case and the air heater body.
Background of the Related Art
Generally, an air heater is a device using an electric heating way in which a heater or heating cable made of a coil is provided in a body thereof and air sucked thereinto is heated to a relatively high temperature by the application of power to the heater or heating cable to send the heated air to the outside through a blower fan, or having a combustion heating way in which high temperature heat generated through the combustion of fuel in a combustion chamber is sent to the outside through a blower fan.
The electric heating type air heater is typically used to raise indoor temperatures of general houses, and the combustion heating type air heater is used when hot air is required in factories or closed places, to provide greenhouse effects for greenhouses, or to remove moisture from barns.
Hereinafter, an explanation on a structure for coupling a case to an air heater in a conventional practice will be given with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown, the conventional structure includes a fuel tank 10 for storing a fuel for combustion therein, an air heater body 20 for generating flames with the fuel supplied from the fuel tank 10 and forcedly blowing the heat of the flames to the outside, and a case 30 coupled surroundingly to the air heater body 20 and having discharge outlets formed thereon to discharge the heat of the flames to the outside.
Further, the case 30 includes an upper case 31 and a lower case 32 detachably coupled to each other in such a manner as to place the air heater body 20 therebetween, and the upper case 31 and the lower case 32 have first screw fastening holes 34 fastened to fastening screws 33.
Furthermore, the air heater body 20 has fixing brackets 21 adapted to rigidly fix the lower case 32 thereto, and the lower case 32 further has second screw fastening holes 35 screw-fastened to the fixing brackets 21.
According to the conventional structure, by the way, the upper case 31 and the lower case 32 have the first screw fastening holes 34 screw-fastened to the fastening screws 33, and further, the lower case 32 has the second screw fastening holes 35 screw-fastened to the fixing brackets 21. Accordingly, the number of manufacturing processes and the number of assembling processes are all increased. Additionally, it is hard to constantly maintain the distance between each first screw fastening hole 34 and each second screw fastening hole 35, thus substantially reducing the productivity.